Fey
by Kid9535
Summary: Pre-series. At age 6, Yagyuu and Niou meet at group therapy after being diagnosed with cases of Schizophrenia. Can't really catergorise this.


A/N: Not thinking

A/N: Not thinking. Just. Not thinking.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

**Fey **

Yagyuu Hiroshi always wondered if something was wrong with him.

His parents used to stare at him then pretend they did not see him the entire day. He certainly didn't feel like anything was wrong with him. Then again, for a 6 year old, he didn't understand much about people. He just understood that some days, he felt like he was living someone else's life altogether.

At the age of 4, Yagyuu Hiroshi had been confirmed to have developed a rare case of schizophrenia.

At the exact same age, a boy with bleached hair seemed to have developed the exact same case.

It had to be a coincidence. Or at least that's what the doctors kept telling themselves.

The first time the two had met was in group therapy. They had introduced themselves to the psychiatrist, one politely; the other in a drawled tone he had picked up from gangster films.

"My name is Yagyuu Hiroshi, nice to meet you."

"Niou Masaharu, 'sup."

The psychiatrist nodded pleasantly at Yagyuu and furrowed his eyebrows slightly at Niou. He got them seated at desks facing each other while he sat in the middle, on the left of Niou and on the right of Yagyuu, the desks in a 'T' formation. As the psychiatrist pulled out a pen and clipboard from his briefcase, a rubber snake jumped out. He jumped along with it and out of his chair.

He snapped his head towards Niou and glared fiercely at the 6 year old attempting to stifle his giggles. Yagyuu simply stared impassively into space. The psychiatrist took a long deep breath…

…Effectively choking on air when Niou suddenly exclaimed "Hey! Aren't you the guy who lives in my dreams and whom I sometimes act like?" The poorly phrased rhetorical question sparked certain interest in both the psychiatrist and the newly dubbed, courtesy of the psychiatrist, Gentleman.

The pen started to fly over the paper as Niou started blabbering about how he'd see this guy wearing specs 'exactly like yours!' and with a pose 'just like that one!'. Eventually, 30 minutes of the session was up and the psychiatrist dismissed them, apparently pleased. Yagyuu shuffled stiffly out of the room, he had barely uttered 10 words in all. Niou simply skipped outside beaming in all his boyish charm.

Then turned a corner of a corridor and suddenly, Niou was holding his head high, face completely devoid of emotions and Yagyuu was the one grinning, bearing his teeth in amusement.

"That was a lie back there wasn't it?" Yagyuu slurred.

"Yes, quite," came the curt reply.

Another corner.

"Didja like it? Wasn't the snake trick cool? I picked it up from a TV show." Niou laughed and bounced a bit. They were walking side by side now.

"It was interesting."

Another corner.

"'Think our parents didn't know what they were talking about when they said we were sick."

"I'm sure our mothers and father were simply mistaken." Niou rolled his eyes at Yagyuu's snide remark.

Another corner.

"Ya know, I made up all of that on the spot! Wasn't it cool?"

"Facinating, I'm sure." Yagyuu was getting tired, strangely tired.

Another corner.

"I think next time you should put a little more imagination into it, fool the guy a little more, get my drift?" Yagyuu was acting all hyper again. Painfully tiring.

"I think I'll keep that in mind." All Niou could think of was something was wrong, so very wrong.

They neared the entrance.

"Which school?"

"Rikkai."

"See you there?"

"Maybe."

"Parents picking you up straight or are you headed home yourself?"

"Walking."

"Which direction?"

"That way."

"I'm coming."

"Feel free."

They walked in silence and as they neared the gate of the Mental Clinc, Niou turned to Yagyuu.

"'Think they might be right?"

"If they are we'll just say we're pretending. I'm you, you're me."

"That'd be cool."

"Yes…that'd be cool."

Then Yagyuu was grinning and Niou was staring impassively into empty space.

The End

A/N: Fey: 1 Able to see into the future.

2. Marked by an otherworldly air or attitude

**3. Crazy **

**4. Excessively refined **

**5. Quaintly unconventional**


End file.
